Please dial 000 and wait for a response
by workingsomecoffeemagic
Summary: One-shot inspired by a passage in "The house that Jack built" - very good book! Post-season 2. Ianto's going out, Jack's jealous. Rated T for mild allusions to sex. Not necessary to have read the book.


**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you'll enjoy this little one-shot! It was inspired by the TW-novel "The house that Jack built" but it is definately not necessary to have read it. Enjoy, and please comment!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything Torwchwood.**

Please dial 000 and wait for a response

"Doesn't anyone else feel like a pizza?" said Gwen, looking for the others from her work-station.

"As always, one step ahead of you. I've just put the pizzas in the conference room, and was just coming to tell you." Ianto said, smiling, as he appeared next to her.

Hearing the talk of pizza, Jack came out of his office and stopped at the railing for a moment, looking appreciatively at them both. Or that was what Gwen thought, before realizing that Jack was only looking at the young man beside her. Jack put his hands together, like in prayer, and turned on the puppy dog-eyes, saying:

"Any chance of having some black gold with that, oh coffee-god?"

Gwen looked at Ianto, and saw his features soften as he looked up at Jack.

"Ok, I'll work some coffee-magic, and then I'm off."

"Off?" Jack's tone was offended, this was definitely not a part of his plans for the evening, Gwen thought. "Where are you going?" he continued.

"Jack, we talked about this yesterday and the day before. I'm going out to see some of my friends from London." Ianto answered tiredly, as though they had already had lengthy discussions on the subject.

"Yeah but… I thought you had changed your mind. I thought _I_ had changed your mind." Jack grinned.

Gwen saw how Ianto turned slightly pink before answering.

"However pleasant that was, _sir_, I'm still going out to see my friends." With this Ianto walked to the coffeemachine, efficiently ending the conversation.

Jack huffed and walked to the conference room, where he sat down heavily.

"Want to talk about it?" Gwen asked, sitting down beside him.

"No." came the short answer. This wasn't a tone she was used to getting from Jack.

"Come on Jack, it'll make you feel better." She pleaded, looking at him with her un-naturally big eyes.

"Ok, ok… I just don't get why Ianto would rather go out to see Sean and James, than spending the evening here with m.. us," he quickly corrected himself. And by this little slip of the tongue (a very talented tongue, according to Ianto) and the way Jack had said the names of Ianto's friends, she came to a realization. The ever-so-sure of himself Captain Jack Harkness was jealous. Jealous. This led her to an ever more startling realization; her 51st century friend and boss had fallen just as hard for Ianto Jones as Ianto had for Jack.

Gwen was again startled, but this time because Ianto had come into the conference room. Ianto – dressed in tight black jeans, a red shirt and a black leather-jacket – looking gorgeous. And she noticed how Jack's expression became even darker as he saw him.

Ianto put down the coffees and looked at them both.

"So… I'll be off then. Have a nice evening, and I'll see you bright and early!" he said cheerily. Perhaps because he was off to see his friends, perhaps to lighten the dark mood that had taken over the conference room, Gwen couldn't be sure.

"Alright, pet, enjoy yourself!" she said, smiling at him.

Realizing that he wouldn't get anything out of Jack, Ianto brushed non-existent lint from his jacket and left with a small sigh.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"Ianto! Great to see you mate! It's been a while!" James said as the three men met and hugged outside the Millennium Centre, before going to a pub nearby.

The three friends were quickly catching up, having more than a few pints, as they sat in the comfy booth Ianto had reserved – his usual, even though since Tosh and Owen's deaths, the team had been coming here less and less.

Come midnight, all three of them had had a few too many, and due to excessive drinking and fatigue – Jack had been keeping him up later than usual lately – Ianto passed out.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

Gwen and Jack had, after having had their pizzas, gone over several new sightings, blips and alerts before sitting down in Jack's office to go over a statement made by a sheep-farmer outside Llandewi Breffyd, stating that several of his sheep had disappeared during the night, just to be returned a few days later, but their wool had been permanently coloured rainbow.

"Those kryllbrynx never learn, do they?" Jack started, but Gwen never found out what it was that this particular species never learnt, as Jack's phone started ringing.

"Yeah?" Jack answered. "What? Where? Ok, I know where it is. I'll be right there." He said before hanging up.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

"He hung up." James slurred to Sean, as he put his phone back in his pocket. They had had a great time with their old friend Ianto, when the latter had lost consciousness after a few too many drinks. Since they didn't know where Ianto lived, they went through his pockets to see if they could find a number for someone who could help. Perhaps this Captain Jack they had heard so much about during the evening? In Ianto's wallet there was a plain business-card featuring a simple message. 'The bearer of this card is Ianto Jones. If found, please dial 000 and wait for a response.'

"Ok, why not?" James said, pulling up his phone, dialing and waited for an answer.

"Yeah?" a man on the other end finally said.

"Um, yeah, hullo… I'm here with Ianto Jones, and well… he's passed out…"

"What?" came a shocked answer, followed by "Where?"

James told him and then looked Sean and then the phone and back at Sean saying: "He hung up."

Not ten minutes later, a man in a long military coat and a dark haired woman came running into the pub. They quickly located the three men in a familiar booth, "though, not as familiar as it used to be," Gwen thought sadly, as she walked over behind Jack. Jack stopped in front of James and Sean, already having realized that Ianto was in no immediate danger, judging by his light snore.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced himself. "I'd say that it's a pleasure, but my having an unconscious boyfriend kinda puts a damper on that. I hope we'll see each other again under different circumstances, but until then, this young lady," pointing at Gwen, standing beside him, "will take care of you and get you to your hotel. But now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Welshman to take care of. Goodnight boys." Jack said, hoisting Ianto over his shoulder in a fireman's grip, leaving the pub.

"Come on, big fella, let's go home!" he said to his unconscious lover, patting him on the ass before moving across the Plass, towards the Hub.

**Review, pretty please?**


End file.
